


In Your...

by seasalticecream32



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalticecream32/pseuds/seasalticecream32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly contemplates Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your...

**In Your Softness**   
  


Molly knew Sherlock’s secret.

She knew that when he was bone - tired and the case was finished and he’d stumbled in with the last bit of his energy he would collapse into bed and curl onto his side and reach for her with his eyes closed.

She knew that he would mumbled under his breath and go over details of things he no longer cared about, ticking off similarities and differences and anomalies. And he would find her back and he would warm his cold (always cold, always thin, always quick) fingers against her skin and let out a sigh like a whisper.

She knew he would breathe deeply in his sleep and murmur her name and that he hated when she changed her shampoo because nothing said home to Sherlock like she did.

She knew that Sherlock would wake in the morning and press his lips into her neck and smile as he mumbled out a good morning.

Molly knew Sherlock Holmes ’ s secret softness and she would never tell.  
  
 **In Your Security**

Molly had never had any illusions about Sherlock’s saftey. She knew he had a dangerous job and dangerous friends and dangerous habits. She knew all of this made him dangerous too.

She never worried long, though. He was the World’s Only Consulting Detective. He was watched by London ’ s Most Powerful Man. He had bested Moriarty and Charles Magnussen, the Napoleons of Crime and Journalism. He swam with sharks and came home with scars but he always came home.

She had to trust in him. Otherwise she’d go mad.  
  
 **In Your Silence**

Molly was one of the few who never minded Sherlock in his mind palace. He would be quiet and he would be calm and he would be still. When he would disappear for hours, fingertips pressed against his lips and elbows poised on his knees, she would take her own break from Sherlock Holmes.

  
She would sip tea and close her eyes and enjoy the warm, honey - sweet run of liquid over her tongue. She would listen to music and hum along while she braided her hair. She would sketch and doodle, sometimes him, sitting there still as a statue.

He didn’t think she knew that he would pick them up and tuck them into his shirt and keep them in various hidden spaces. She only smiled and continued on her way . They were only sketches, after all.

Most often though, Molly would bask in the silence and the calm and the easy. She’d let it sink into her, a rare peace, a rare quiet, that she rarely had to share.

Molly didn’t need to fill the silence to remind Sherlock she was there. She wasn’t bothered when he forgot or trailed off. She took time in his silence for her own.


End file.
